For antiseptics and biomedical material application, chitosan is a critical constituent. Therefore, in every country, the industry, scholar organization, academic and scientific institute have invested tremendous resources with every effort to develop and produce modified chitosan and derivatives. However, due to the limitation of antiseptic capability against the microbe and lack activity of fibroblasts for generic chitosan, the practical application from research is confined in the promotion of antiseptic capability and wound dressings (blood coagulation, healing effect and antiseptic capability). Recently, in every country, considerable resources are invested into the research and development in technology of nano-miniaturization. Accordingly, certain momentum for the research and development in nano-miniaturizing chitosan is kindled in most scholar organizations, academic and scientific institutes. Therefore, the business in association with the chitosan will have sound technological basis and potential in the near future.
Other than the foregoing confinement of the chitosan application in the cosmetics, medical treatment and hygiene due to the limitation of antiseptic capability against the microbe and lack activity of fibroblasts for generic chitosan, neither the application of the chitosan in the textile industry nor in the biomedical product is effectively developed. Addressing these facts and issues, the applicant of the present invention contrives the innovative processing method for the nano-miniaturizing chitosan of modifying property.